Und plötzlich kommt der Tod!
by dracxi
Summary: HERMINE FINDET EINEN ZAUBERSPRUCH MIT DEM HARRY MIT HILFE SEINER BEIDEN FREUNDE DEN LORD ERLEDIGEN KANN: MEIN ERSTER ONESHOT DARK EINIGE PERSONEN OOC SS LV DM HP HG RW RL ORDEN DES PHÖNIX


**Alle Figuren gehören JKR, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, ich verdiene damit kein Geld, mache das nur zum Spaß, gebe die Figuren auch wieder unbeschadet zurück (naja fast unbeschadet ;o))**

**Dann wünsch ich ein angenehmes Lesevergnügen.**

**Und plötzlich kommt der Tod!**

Zwei Jahre tobte nun schon der Krieg, zum Ende ihres siebten Schuljahres brach er los.

Hogwarts wurde angegriffen und viele Schüler ließen ihr Leben.

Aber die Mehrzahl der Schüler konnte durch die Geheimgänge Hogwarts entfliehen.

Hogwarts wurde danach geschlossen.

Der Lord war unerbitterlich er ließ seine Todesser Tag für Tag ausschwärmen um zu Töten.

Mittlerweile gingen die Übergriffe auch auf Muggel über, die örtliche Polizei wurde dem nicht mehr Herr.

Das Zaubereiministerium und das Muggelministerium arbeiteten nun seit einem halben Jahr zusammen aber man konnte wenig ausrichten.

Harry gelang es nicht zum Lord vorzudringen und langsam hatte er das Gefühl das der Lord das auch nicht wollte.

Doch es gab Hoffnung, sie hatten immer noch einen Spion in den Reihen Lord Voldemorts.

Snape sand regelmäßig Informationen über Angriffe und immer mehr Angriffe konnten entkräftet werden.

Was das Leben für Snape nicht leichter machte, der Lord wurde misstrauischer und grausamer.

Harry, Hermine und Ron lebten versteckt, es gab schon mehrere Angriffe auf sie und jeder von ihnen war schon heftig verletzt worden.

Ginny wurde mit Fleur weggebracht, sie waren an einem geschützten Ort und mussten dort abwarten.

Harry war unerbittlich geblieben als Ginny sich weigerte aber sie kam nicht gegen ihn an.

Schweren Herzns beugte sie sich und verließ ihn, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte schon gar nicht mit Fleur zusammen.

Harry trainierte jede freie Stunde, nicht nur Flüche usw. Nein er hielt sich auch körperlich fit.

Ron tat es ihm gleich und Hermine steckte ihre Nase in Bücher um neues zu Entdecken.

Sie wusste selbst nicht was sie suchte aber irgendetwas musste es doch geben.

Hermine selbst war sehr still geworden, sie war einmal in den Fängen der Todesser gewesen und musste sich erniedrigen lassen,

unter dem Imperius musste sie vor Draco Malfoy und den anderen Todessern strippen, es machte ihnen einen Heidenspaß sie zu demütigen.

Auch musste sie unter dem Imperius diversen Todessern zum Oralsex zur Verfügung stehen.

Draco Malfoy vergewaltigte sie aufs brutalste, er schlug und folterte sie.

Nur einem glücklichen Umstand hatte sie es zu verdanken das sie freikam und dieser Umstand hieß Severus Snape.

Er hatte dem Wein Schlafmittel unter gemengt und so konnte sie fliehen.

Harry war entsetzt als er seine langjährige Freundin wieder sah, sie erzählte nicht viel aber allein die Tatsache das sie sich von niemanden mehr anfassen ließ bestätigte ihm seinem Verdacht.

Erschreckend war, mit welch brutaler Härte sie im Kampf gegen die Todesser vorging, es bestätigte jedes Mal aufs neue das sie vergewaltigt worden war.

Es brach Harry das Herz und er war froh das Ginny weit weg war und er war traurig, dass er Hermine damals nicht hatte dazu bewegen können auch mit Ginny und Fleur zu gehen.

Dann wäre ihr das alles erspart geblieben, er fühlte sich mitschuldig und es machte ihn wütend das der Lord ihn nicht angriff und er nicht zum Lord vordringen konnte.

Ron und er saßen in der Küche als Hermine herein gestürzt kam.

"Hier seht euch das an!" Rief sie siegessicher aus und ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

Sie warf ein dickes Buch auf den Tisch und zeigte auf die Stelle.

Ron und Harry überflogen das gezeigte und glaubten es nicht.

"Hermine wo hast du dieses Buch her?" Fragte Harry nun verwirrt und schaute sich den Titel an.

"Harry aus der Bibliothek, wo den sonst her. Es stand ganz weit hinten und weißt dem wem es gehörte?" Fragte sie zurück.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und einer Vorahnung folgend sah er vorne im Buch nach.

**Regulus Black **stand dort und Harry bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

Ron schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

"Mine, was ist wenn der Zauber nicht wirkt? Was wenn wir dem Lord damit nicht auf die Pelle rücken können?" Fragte Ron nun unsicher und es lief ihm kalt den Rücken runter als er ihren mörderischen Blick sah.

"Ronald Weasley, ich hasse es wenn du mir nicht vertraust. Wir müssen den letzten Horkrux noch erledigen und dann können wir Voldie töten. Und ich denke das dieser Zauber sehr gut funktioniert, frag mich nicht wieso, ich weiß es einfach.

"Aber Hermine wie willst du an die Schlange kommen?" Fragte Harry nun.

"Wer sagt das ich an die Schlange kommen will?" Antwortete sie linkisch und Harry erstaunte sie mal wieder.

"Bitte? Wer sonst? Bzw. Wie willst du die Schlange sonst töten?"

"Snape!"

"Was Snape? Spinnst du?" Fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Nein, ich spinne nicht, ich denke wir sollten eine Versammlung einberufen und dann werden wir Nägel mit Köpfen machen.

Die Zeit ist gekommen das wir es endlich beenden müssen," sagte sie und Ron und Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

"Mine manchmal machst du mir echt Angst," sagte Ron und verließ den Raum um Remus Lupin bescheid zu geben.

"Und du bist dir sicher das das klappt?" Fragte Harry nochmal.

"Har-ry, es klappt und ich weiß auch schon wer dafür herhalten wird," sagte sie fies grinsend.

"Ron hat Recht Mine, du kannst einem echt Angst machen," sagte Harry nun unwohl und sah sie skeptisch an.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

"Ich benachrichtige Snape vielleicht kann er ja kommen," antwortete sie nur und verschwand.

Er las sich den Zauberspruch noch einmal durch und er musste eingestehen das Hermine Recht haben könnte, leider stand nicht direkt wie sich der Fluch auswirken würde.

Es waren nur verweise auf weitere Bücher zu finden.

Aber es war egal, wichtig war nur das sie an den Lord kamen.

Er musste lächeln, Hermine nannte den Lord seit neustem Voldie, wenn der das wüsste er würde sich schwarz ärgern.

Ron kam wieder und setzte sich.

"Remus sagt Bescheid wenn es los geht. Wo ist Mine?"

"Sie ist gegangen um Snape zu informieren," antwortete er knapp.

"Hmm, meinst du das klappt?"

"Sie meint ja und ich glaube auch. Hier steht das man das sogar verstärken kann in dem es mehrere zur gleichen Zeit sprechen," murmelte Harry und sah wieder in das Buch.

"Aber was dann passiert steht da nicht direkt und das macht mir Angst," sagte Ron jetzt und blätterte im Buch.

"So wie ich Mine kenne hängt sie schon wieder in der Bibliothek und sucht nach weiteren Hinweisen," beruhigte er nun Ron.

Wie recht er doch behalten sollte, Hermine hatte Snape eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und stand in der Bibliothek in der letzten Ecke, wo sie das Buch gefunden hatte.

Sie nahm jedes Buch heraus und legte es auf dem Boden, zu einem Stapel, ab.

Warum wusste sie auch nicht, sie hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren gelernt auf ihre Intuition zu hören und meist lag sie damit auch richtig.

Sie hielt gerade ein zerfleddertes braunes Büchlein in der Hand als ihr Blick auf ein Buch fiel welches quer zu den anderen stand.

Sie griff danach und spürte sofort das etwas passiert war, sie zögerte erst nahm das Buch dann aber doch aus dem Regal.

Als sie es aufschlug flogen die Seiten von ganz alleine herum und blieben plötzlich aufgeschlagen liegen.

Hermine begann vor Freude zu quietschen und grinste, sie legte das Buch auf den Tisch und nahm weiter die Bücher aus dem Regal, sie stieß noch auf ein weiteres Buch, das sich genau wie das andere von selbst offenbarte.

Jetzt lachte sie laut und vor Freude auf, das war der Schlüssel zum Ende von Lord Voldemort.

Sie lief in die Küche schnappte sich das Buch und lief wieder raus, Ron und Harry sahen sich irritiert an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

Hermine legte sich die Bücher nebeneinander auf den Tisch und holte Pergament und Feder hervor.

Eilig schrieb sie die Zauberformeln auf und fasste Hintergründe zusammen.

Das war die Lösung und dieser Dreierspruch würde tödlicher als der Avada Kedavra sein.

Unaufhaltsam und seinem Ziel folgend, es gab kein entkommen und das war auch gut so.

Sie hatte noch nie so eine Zauberformel gelesen, das waren schon ganze Sätze, keine Wörter mehr so wie sie sonst zauberte.

Sie lief mit dem Pergament in den Keller und fing sich zwei Ratten, sperrte jede in eine Schachtel.

An der einen probierte sie das neue Wissen gleich aus und war hoch erfreut über das Ergebnis.

So ein Glücksgefühl hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr, sie schnappte sich den anderen Karton und lief nach oben in die Küche.

Remus war auch schon da und sah Hermine erstaunt an, weil er sie schon lange nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen hatte.

Die drei Männer bekamen nichts aus ihr heraus, sie machte sich einen Kaffe und verschwand wieder in der Bibliothek.

Am späten Nachmittag trafen die Ordensmitglieder und Auroren ein.

Harry traf fast der Schlag als er Hermine aus der Bibliothek abholen wollte, überall lagen Bücherstapel auf dem Boden verstreut und sie hing in einem der oberen Regale und machte sonst was, er konnte es nicht sehen.

"MINE! WAS MACHST DU HIER?"

"Potter schrei mich nicht so an," knurrte sie zurück und tauchte aus dem Regal auf.

"Erklärst du mir das bitte!" Forderte er sie jetzt auf und zeigte über die Bücherstapel.

"Später, komm hier hoch und schau dir das an," antwortete sie jetzt.

"Was? Mine die ganzen Mitglieder vom Orden und die Auroren sind da, würdest du bitte runterkommen und dich mir anschließen," schimpfte er jetzt mit ihr.

"Nein, komm hier rauf!" Antwortete seelenruhig und zeigte zu sich hin.

Harry gab auf, sie würde ja doch keine Ruhe geben also stieg er die Leiter zu ihr hoch.

"Da schau," sagte sie nun und wies mit dem Finger auf eine hellbraune kleine Holztür, die so groß wie ein DIN A 3 Bogen war.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht und sah sie fragend an.

"Frag mich nicht, ich bekomme es nicht auf, da liegt ein besonderer Fluch drauf."

"Okay, lass uns jetzt zu den Anderen gehen wir werden uns damit später beschäftigen," sagte Harry nun und stiegt die Leiter wieder runter.

Hermine folgte ihm widerwillig aber er hatte recht das konnte auch warten.

Snape war auch eingetroffen, er sah nicht gut aus, man hatte ihn wohl in die Mangel genommen.

Der Lord wurde misstrauisch also mussten sie schnell handeln.

Alle haute es von den Stühle als sie erfuhren was Hermine entdeckt hatte und als sie es dann auch noch vorführte war das Erstaunen groß.

Sie besprachen noch ganz wichtige Dinge und einigten sich auf den übernächsten Tag für den großen Angriff.

Harry und Hermine überredeten Snape zu bleiben es würde keinen Sinn mehr machen wenn er zum Lord ging, auch wenn die Schlange noch nicht erledigt war aber das ging auch noch hinterher, außerdem konnte Harry Parsel und so würden sie dieses Tier auch herbeirufen können.

Snape ließ sich von Hermine verarzten und am nächsten Tag standen sie mit Harry und Ron im Kellergewölbe und brauten Tränke.

Wichtige Tränke die sie für und nach dem Kampf brauchen würden.

Spät am Abend aßen sie alle gemeinsam die letzte Mahlzeit vor dem Kampf.

Keiner sagte etwas alle hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, jeder von ihnen dachte an morgen, jeder hoffte auf den Erfolg und jeder von ihnen hatte auch Angst vor den Misserfolg.

Die Nacht ging und der Morgen kam, alle waren nervös, würde es gelingen?

Würden sie Siegen?

Es musste einfach klappen, wie die drei Musketiere sahen sie aus, als sie zusammen zielstrebig die Kampfarena erreichten.

Snape hatte durch sein Mal die anderen Todesser in die Falle gelockt, sie folgten den Ruf, weil sie dachten es sei ihr Lord.

Sie wurden von den Ordensmitgliedern und den Auroren angegriffen.

Malfoy Junior konnte entkommen, so dachte er, man ließ ihn entkommen damit er den Lord holte.

Snape folgte Malfoy Junior um Nagini zu töten, war zwar nicht leicht aber er schaffte es.

Malfoy Junior war mit seinem Lord zum Ort des Geschehen appariert und sie sahen das ganze Ausmaß der Verwüstung.

Etliche Todesser waren schon Tod und die wenigen die noch lebten waren in der Gewalt der Ordensmitglieder und der Auroren.

Der Lord belegte Malfoy Junior erst einmal mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch weil er ihn in eine Falle gelockt hatte, weiter kam er aber nicht, weil Harry, Ron und Hermine erschienen.

Und dann sahen sie sich den Dreien gegenüber, Malfoy bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und wollte verschwinden aber er konnte nicht, nachdem sie erschienen waren wurde eine Apparationssperre errichtet.

Also blieb er von dem Cruciatus schwer erschöpft am Boden liegen.

„Potter, wie schön nun soll es endlich soweit sein das du sterben möchtest!" Stieß Voldemort hasserfüllt aus.

„Bist du dir da sicher, Voldie!" Hermine und Ron mussten sich zusammen reißen nicht laut loszulachen.

Der Lord flippte aus, leider war er dadurch unachtsam und Hermine entwaffnete ihn.

Er lachte nur auf, er brauchte seinen Zauberstab nicht, auch ohne konnte er zaubern aber nicht den Avada Kedavra.

So schickte er nur lapidar Flüche los, worüber unsere drei Freunde nur lachen konnten.

„SCHLUSS JETZT! ICH HABE GENUG VON DEN SPIELCHEN! WILLST DU NOCH WAS SAGEN BEVOR DU STIRBST?" Donnerte Harry jetzt und alle zuckten zusammen.

Der Lord lachte auf und fand das sehr lustig.

„Potter du kannst mich nicht töten ich werde immer leben und dir dein Leben zu Hölle machen," schnurrte er sanft mit einem diabolischem Grinsen auf seiner Visage.

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, wenn ich es richtig weiß hat Severus Snape gerade deiner geliebten Nagini den Gar ausgemacht und somit war das der letzte deiner Horkruxe. Also können wir dich jetzt töten," sagte Harry genüsslich und sah wie dem Lord die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

„NEIN!" Schrie dieser und wie zum Beweis kam Snape mit dem Kopf der Schlange.

„Jetzt," sagte Hermine und alle drei zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen.

„Aus der Asche bist du entstanden und zur Asche sollst du werden,

wir schicken dich jetzt in dein verderben.

Hass und Not sind nun vorbei,

die Zeit der Liebe eilt jetzt herbei.

Versiegt ist deine Macht,

du wirst uns nicht entkommen,

dein Leben ist für immer zerronnen!"

Aus alle drei Zauberstäben lösten sich grelle Lichtwirbel und umschlangen den Lord, durchbrachen seine Haut und seinen Körper ließen ihn in sich zusammen brechen und mit einem lauten Knall explodierte die Hülle des gefürchteten Zauberers.

Alle standen da und sahen gebannt zu, nur eine Person drehte sich weg und fixierte eine andere Person die auf dem Boden lag.

Langsam schritt Hermine auf Malfoy Junior zu, er hatte noch schwer am Cruciatus zu knabbern aber das war ihr egal, sie wollte endlich Rache.

Rache für all das was er ihr angetan hatte und kein Gericht der Welt könnte ihm die Strafe geben die sie für gut befinden würde, also richtete sie das jetzt selbst.

Malfoy Junior sah auf und grinste frech.

„Na Granger, heute schon gestrippt?" Fragte er nun.

Hermine antwortete mit dem Cruciatus und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

„Hermine?"

„Harry lass gut sein, ich bin gleich fertig und wir können endlich nach Hause gehen," antwortete sie kalt und Harry hielt lieber den Mund.

Er drehte sich weg und sah zu den anderen, gab ihnen ein Zeichen und auch sie drehten Hermine den Rücken zu.

„Granger, denk nur nicht weil der Lord tot ist bist du frei, du wirst nie frei sein, ich werde immer bei dir sein, du dreckiges Schlammblut," giftete er sie jetzt an.

„Oh Malfoy ich bitte dich. Wer ist schon frei? Aber ich werde Leben und du wird Tod sein das ist der Unterschied. Schön oder?" Antwortete sie nun zuckersüß.

„Elendes Schlammblut!" Stieß er hervor und Hermine belegte ihn wieder mit dem Cruciatus.

„Granger, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, das Ministerium wird seine Beamten gleich vorbeischicken also beeil dich," knurrte Moody Hermine nun an.

„Schade, ich wollte ihn noch ein wenig quälen," gab sie enttäuscht zurück und ließ von Malfoy ab.

„Nun gut Malfoy, bedank dich bei Moody, wir haben leider keine Zeit dich noch ein wenig länger zu quälen also sag der Welt lebe wohl und sterbe schön," sagte sie jetzt in einem säuselnden Ton der allen die Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Granger bitte, kannst du mir nicht verzeihen? Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte dann hätte es ein anderer getan. Bitte lass mich leben," flehte Malfoy Junior nun.

„Stirb Malfoy!" Schrie Hermine nun und es folgte, „Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Blitz traf Malfoy mitten ins Herz und er war sofort Tod, der erstaunte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war jetzt noch sichtbar.

Wenig befriedigt aber dennoch ein wenig Genugtuung verspürend wand sich Hermine zu den anderen.

„Ich denke wir sind dann fertig, wir können jetzt nach Hause gehen."

Viele nickten und mit Harry und Ron an ihrer Seite apparierte sie zurück in ihr Versteck was für sie seit zwei Jahren ein zu Hause geworden war.

Es gab da ja noch das Geheimnis der kleinen hellbraunen Tür zu lösen.

Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Na was sagt ihr habe ich ein Review verdient? Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir eins da lasst, danke. Lg dracxi


End file.
